Akari
Akari (あかり) is one of the Harmony God, one of the Harmonious God and serve her Master - Metatron. Akari is the Light Goddess and also one of the Destiny Angel like her brother Shukumei to keep an eye on any human who got the destiny factor like Alexander the Great, Mark Antony, King Leonidas, Alfred the Great, King Arthur, George Washington, Duke of Wellington, Abraham Lincoln, Winston Churchill and many more human who have the destiny factor. She is also fourth rank of the Harmony Gods and one of two female of the Harmony god. Akari is the twin-sister of Shukumei and also protects the 12th multiverse from harm. She is also the leader of the Valkyries. Akari is a supporting protagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality and Appearance: Her appearance is a teenage female - look like in angel -like clothing in Greece custom with brown hair and brown eyes and she's holding a staff in golden with love heart shape with two small wings on it at the top of her staff. Akari is very wise and playful like her brother as well like little children and yet she serve Lord and Highest Rank of the Omni-king - Metatron and she's stronger to compare to all Angels. In fact she didn't taught them, it was the Angels, she taught them as well about looking after their students - The God of Destruction and understand about matters an becoming the principal to them, knowing the Angels she remember from her time that some of them are Followers who severe under Lord Lucifer. And yet if the Angel is clingy or overjoy with foods or admiring their interesting will getting punishment from their silly, little personally inference. Powers and Abilities As a Harmony God, Akari is one of the most powerful harmony gods in existence, as her power surpasses that of the other Harmony Gods. Akari is an extremely powerful being as she has the power to create universes, something that not any of her fellow gods was capable of doing. As such, Akari is the fourth strongest of the Harmony Gods and has power that surpasses the other Harmony Gods. Her power level is about 125,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: Akari is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of her physical blows. She is able to lift planets from their orbits without any supplementary aid and can shatter the space-time continuum with her punches. She is noted to be physically stronger than Shukumei. Absolute Speed: Akari can move at speeds that not even the most attuned of beings can grasp and outrun or avoid anything an opponent can use against the user. Akari can move at infinite velocities, allowing user to surpass and perceive light speed movements and move at speeds that allow them to move past time and space itself. She is just as fast as Shukumei. Absolute Durability: '''Akari is immune to any/all kinds of damage, be it physical (internal and external), mental, spiritual and even conceptual. Death due to old age (as opposed to preemptive death) is seemingly literally one of the only causes of death to Akari. '''Erasure Immunity: Much like that of Horus, Shukumei and Vigil, Akari possesses the power to be immune to the Erasure technique as she can withstand its side effect. Universe Creation: Akari can create an entire universe and everything that occupies in it, including also its residents, environment and locations. This is her most powerful ability. Nigh-Omnipotence: Akari wields almost supreme power, but she has some form of limitation/weakness that limits her power and prevents herfrom gaining true omnipotence. Nigh-Omnipresence: '''Akari is present almost everywhere at the same time, usually being limited by/within a certain domain, such as time, space, or nothingness. '''Nigh-Omniscience: Akari knows almost everything in existence while being blocked from certain details or being limited in other ways, possibly only being able to see one timeline or universe, or have just small patches of information that are missing or blocked out. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight '- The ability to take flight with ''ki. * '''Instantaneous Movement - Unlike Instant Transmission, the user does not actually need to focus on a specific energy signature to use as a target. This means that Akari can transport anywhere within and even outside a multiverse. Akari is one of the most powerful practitioners of this technique. Physical-Based Techniques * Mastery of Self-Movement '''- Akari's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * '''Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Shukumei's Ki-Blast is strong enough to easily destroy a planet. * Creation '''- As a Goddess of Creation, Akari possess the ability to create anything, which includes other Gods and ghosts. ** '''Energy of Creation - The Power of Creation manifested as energy. Akari utilizes this for offensive and defensive capabilities such as coating her body in aura, which creates everything it touches. * Sphere of Creation - Akari creates two medium-size flaming energy spheres of light and brings them above her head to create one single energy sphere resembling a White Sun, which she throws at his opponent. Transformations Ultra Instinct Akari achieved this form, after Metatron taught it to him. Akari's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Her power level in this form is about 878,500,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationship: Michael and Akari: The same as well. Metatron and Akari: Two of them are very close, knowing they severe the highest ranks of all Angel, that Metatron trust Akari, knowing she is the best of all Angel and one of the Harmony God as well. Vados and Akari: Two of them are getting along, despite she told her so many time about clingy emotion, knowing it's not the way as all Angel would do. Knowing Vados will understand about clingy emotion. Cus and Akari: Two of them are very close and one of her most trusted student who understand about important matter, knowing both of them understand about family is most important. Marcarita and Akari: Two of them are semi-close, Akari told her about understand about watching student not getting too emotion to her student. Marcartia could said to her back, but she's must remember her vow to look after the God of Destruction and making sure nothing goes wrong. Heles and Akari: Her favourite God of Destruction and she love Universe 2 contain so many spotlight that she's couldn't resit to becoming a world famous fan. Two of them are very good, like sister to them. That Akari make an official announcement that Universe 2 is her favourite world. Akarimon and Shukumei: Two of them are brother and sister that they'd never argue, never shout, never talk back, knowing the two of them are very close sibling. The Grand Priest and Akari: The Grand Priest understand about his sons and daughter knowing few of them usually work for Lord Lucifer from his betrayal, they did redeem them since the Chaos War change and yet he told them about any false led on him and his children will be punish. Knowing the Grand Priest have no effect against her, yet he's fully understand from what Akari said, knowing the two of them are becoming faith friend. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Angels Category:Humans